


Trains, Planes, and Automobiles

by torigates



Category: Bones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re a family,” Jack said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trains, Planes, and Automobiles

  
0.

 

 

 

“We’re a family,” Jack said.

Later that night, after everyone had left the hospital, it was just Jack and Angela and Michael. Her family. She stared down at the tiny, living, breathing, real human being in her arms, and couldn’t quite believe that he was here. He was here and he was theirs.

She watched Jack hold their son and walk around the room, quietly murmuring things to him that she couldn’t quite hear. She watched her boys, and couldn’t imagine loving him any less if he had been blind. He would have been perfect no matter what, she thought. We worried for nothing. Jack looked over at her and smiled, and Angela thought she was probably the luckiest woman on the planet.

“We’re a family,” she said.

 

 

 

7.

 

 

 

Michael was seven the first time he realised there might be something unusual about his family. I was show and tell at school and he brought his dad’s collection of anthropod chilopoda to class. He watches as his classmates proudly show of lame things like baseball cards, or stuffed animals, and thinks he’s definitely going to “win” show and tell this week (Years later, he’ll wonder where he got the idea that anyone “won” show and tell. It definitely wasn’t from Miss Hershey, his second grade teacher. It was probably Aunt Temperance).

Miss Hershey calls him to the front of the class, and he pulled out the collection of bugs. Suddenly everyone was screaming, and scrambling away from him, and Michael had no idea why. Didn’t they want to get closer to see the different species? It just didn’t make any sense.

Later, he sat in the principal’s office, the collection of bugs pressed tightly to his chest, while the Mr. Geraldine made a phone call to his parents at work. Michael could remember sitting in that office, terrified about what would happen next. What mom and dad would say when they showed up.

His parents burst into the office, looking frantic. His dad just looked down at him, like they’d talk about it later, but he put his hand on Michael’s head and squeezed a little, so he knew he couldn’t be in that much trouble.

“We’ll talk to him,” mom promised.

They ushered him out to the car, and dad gently took the case of bugs from him.

“You need to ask first, little man,” dad said.

His mom smiled back at him from the passenger seat. “The stuffed centipede would have been a better choice, sweetie,” she told him.

“But that’s boring,” he complained, and swore he could see them share a smile.

 

 

 

12.

 

 

 

Angela and Hodgins invited everyone over to their house for a BBQ over the Memorial Day long weekend. The kids were playing in the backyard, Brennan and Angela were preparing food in the kitchen, and Booth and Hodgins were standing outside by the grill. Sometimes Jack couldn’t believe that this was his life.

“He wants to play lacrosse,” Hodgins said gesturing towards Michael.

“So?” Booth asked, and flipped a few hamburgers on the grill. “Let him play lacrosse. What’s wrong that?”

“There’s nothing _wrong_ with it,” Hodgins said. He felt frustrated. He’d spent so much time sitting with Michael in front of microscopes and playing in the dirt. He’d never prepared himself for the moment his son would sit down at breakfast one morning and say, _I want to join a lacrosse team._ It just wasn’t on his horizon. “I just don’t know anything about it.”

Booth shrugged. “Sometimes your kids are into things you wouldn’t expect. Look at Parker. Look at Joy.”

Hodgins laughed. “It’s true, you’re cursed with intelligent children.”

Booth shrugged again. “I’m not complaining,” he said. “I’m just saying, when it comes to my kids, I’m outta my league. That’s what I have Bones for, or science camp. Whatever, you find what works.”

Hodgins nodded. “You’re right,” he said.

That summer, Michael played lacrosse and was top scorer on his team. _Outta my league,_ Hodgins thought. Still, he and Angie were at every game cheering.

 

 

 

15.

 

 

 

“I can’t believe my baby is going on a date,” Angela said. She’d been saying that a lot lately, but seriously, hadn’t Michael just been born five minutes ago? Sometimes she couldn’t believe the teenager standing in front of her was the same person.

“Mom,” Michael said with an eye roll. “It’s no big deal. We’re just going to the movies.”

“It is a big deal!” Angela said. “It’s your first date! I’m so proud of you.” She pulled him in for a hug. Michael hugged her back for a moment before pushing her away.

“That’s enough, mom.” They were standing in the front hall, waiting for Michael’s date to show up. Her parents had insisted on driving them.

“Okay, okay,” Angela said, stepping back. “Remember to pay,” she reminded him.

Michael huffed. “I know.”

“And compliment her,” she said. “Tell her she looks nice.”

“I know, mom.”

“And be back by midnight,” she said.

“I _know_ , mom.”

“Okay, okay.” She leaned against the wall, and stared at her son. Her _baby_

Hodgins laughed, coming up next to her and putting an arm around her waist. “Come on, Angie. Leave the boy alone.”

Angela held up her hands in defeat, and backed out of the foyer. Michael was lucky she had resisted the urge to pull out her camera. She saw Jack hand him forty dollars out of the corner of her eye.

“I saw that,” she said when Michael had left.

He shrugged. “He’s spoiled.”

She laughed and kissed Jack on the cheek. “He’s a good boy,” she said. “We did a good job.”

Hodgins pulled her in for a hug. “That we did,” he said.

 

 

 

22.

 

 

 

At his graduation ceremony, his parents stood and applauded so loudly, the dean asked him if he was with a large party. He smiled and shook the man’s hand. “Just my parents, sir,” Michael told him.

The man smiled. “Well, you’re a lucky man,” he said.

That much was true. 


End file.
